Destino
by Eglantine
Summary: Draco es obligado a converser a Hermione a hacer algo que ella no desea, involucrando en el proceso a su profesor
1. Chapter 1

Esta de más decir que los personajes no son míos, todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, yo solo los he tomado prestados para escribir esta historia. Agradezco de antemano a todos los que se den el trabajo de leer esto, y dejarme su opinión.

**Destino**

El reloj marco las 2 de la mañana, a estas horas todo el colegio estaría sumido en el mas profundo silencio, menos el, una vez mas tuvo que salir al llamado del señor tenebroso, siempre con la interrogante de si seria la ultima vez que vería estos muros de piedra, al menos por esta vez, regreso totalmente ileso, pero solo del cuerpo porque su alma la tenia totalmente destruida, si se podía, todavía mas.

Entro a su habitación y encendió la chimenea.

Se sentía asqueado.

Odiaba este tipo de reuniones, que sus pares llamaban "fiestas oscuras", eran fiestas organizadas por cada uno de los miembros de los mortifagos, una vez al mes, y desde que Voldemort regreso hace dos años, esa costumbre volvió a tener mas auge, aun si el no participaba en ellas, todos los mortifagos estaba obligados a asistir, absolutamente todos, y el no era la excepción.

El anfitrión de esta noche fue Nott, y como siempre la fiesta tuvo de todo, torturas, violaciones, y muerte, en fin todo tipo de vejaciones infringidas a moggles y a los sangre sucia, porque de eso trataban sus fiestas, teñirse las manos de sangre.

Al menos por esta noche, el no participo en ningún acto repudiable¿Pero acaso no es tan culpable el observador, como el ejecutor?, no podía dejar de sentirse miserable, aunque fuera un espía de la orden, también seguía siendo un mortifago en cierto modo, al quedarse inmutable y frió, viendo lo que sus colegas hacían. Definitivamente era tan culpable como todos ellos, lo vio en los ojos de esa muchacha, victima de ellos.

Se recostó en el sillón.

Otra noche sin dormir. Por la culpa.

Al menos el no seria el único, no pudo dejar de notar que Lucius por primera vez no se estaba "divirtiendo", parecía bastante molesto incluso, aunque no sabia el porque, tampoco tenia muchos deseos de pensar en eso ahora. Había otras cosas que requerían su total atención en ese momento, pero que también tenían relación con la familia Malfoy, siempre con ellos.

Draco Malfoy, realmente estimaba a ese muchacho, con la misma intensidad que detestaba al padre, lo veía como al hijo que nunca iba a tener, y por la misma razón no podía cerrar los ojos a la manera que el chico estaba conduciendo su vida, lamentablemente el solo podía quedarse mirando como el se echaba de cabeza al cadalso, que podía hacer si el chico lo admiraba precisamente por estar de parte del señor tenebroso, si el interfería en los planes de Lucius para con su hijo, el echaría al traste su papel de espía. Las perdidas serian aun mayores. Pero aun así hubiera dado lo que sea porque el muchacho fuese feliz, al menos el.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

La clase llevaba ya hora y media, y para su fortuna todo estaba en completo orden, les había ordenado preparar una poción venenosa así que si no querían salir mal parados en el proceso, tenían que estar totalmente compenetrados en sus calderos, los había puesto a trabajar de manera individual así que por lo menos esta vez no tendrían la excusa de culpar al compañero por su ineptitud.

Pero en un instante estaba concentrado en el diario y en el otro estaba tratando de impedir que Potter y Weasley atacaran a Malfoy, la misma letanía de siempre.

"Malfoy saboteo la poción de Neville" Hermione fue la primera en hablar o fueron sus palabras lo primero que entendió por encima de las gritos de todos.

"Estaban haciendo trampa, profesor, Granger le estaba ayudando, prácticamente le estaba haciendo la poción" mas protestas, y gritos.

"SUFICIENTE, SILENCIO" los fulmino a todos con la mirada "20 puntos menos Lomgbotton por su creciente ineptitud, 20 por querer atacar a un compañero y 20 puntos menos por gritar en mi clase," los Gryffindors optaron por no replicar si no de seguro les saldría mas caro. Snape regreso a su escritorio "Y detención para usted señorita Granger, hoy en mi oficina en media hora, ahora dejen su poción en mi escritorio y retirense, señor Malfoy usted venga conmigo" obviando las caras de rencor de los Griffindor, salio de la clase.

"Maldito grasiento infeliz" el trío ya estaba en el pasillo alejándose de las frías mazmorras. "Como siempre nosotros somos los culpables de todo" Ron era el mas indignado.

"Yo Salí mas perjudicada, tengo detención, sabrá hasta que hora me tendrá castigada, diablos, y encima no me dio tiempo para cenar apenas tengo tiempo para dejar mis cosas, me tengo que ir" dicho lo ultimo los dejo frente a la puerta del comedor. Dejo sus cosas en su dormitorio y con las mismas regreso nuevamente a las mazmorras pero esta vez bajo hasta la oficina de Snape.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

_¿Cuanto mas bajo podrá caer mi padre?_ Una sonrisa irónica asomo en sus labios mientras miraba distraído el chisporreteo de la vela sobre el escritorio.

_¿Y que tan bajo podré ser capas de caer yo? _

Unos golpes en la puerta lo hizo desperezarse, con fastidio se levanto a abrir "Llegas tarde cinco minutos, Granger" Hermione entro en la que era la oficina del profesor de pociones. Lanzándole una mirada fulminante a Draco.

"Yo no debería estar aquí en primer lugar, me castigaron por tu culpa Malfoy," la castaña se adentro mas en el cuarto mirando fastidiada el contenido de los estantes del lugar, "¿Y donde esta Snape?"

"Solo dijo que volvería en un rato y que apenas llegaras, te pusieras a ordenar todo esto" le señalo un estante algo oculto lleno de frascos con sabrá dios que cosas. "¿Que es todo esto?"

"Hierbas, alimañas, extractos, restos de sabrá que" levanto con asco el primer frasco que estaba envuelto en telarañas. Hermione lo imito, "Y supongo que quiere que limpie todo esto"

"Si, pero lo mas importante es que quiere que separes los ingredientes que estén ya malogrados, agregando estas gotas en cada frasco, si este se vuelve verde es que esta echado a perder, si es azul es que aun sirve, tres gotas serán suficientes por frasco" le lanzo una botellita con un liquido incoloro, mientras el se sentaba en un sillón,

"¿Te vas a quedar ahí, mirándome? Lo que le faltaba es que Snape dejara a Malfoy para vigilarla, de seguro no confiaba en que se quedara sola por ahí después de lo sucedido en segundo año.

"¿Te molesta mi presencia?, no te voy a morder, vamos empieza, que tiempo es lo que te va a faltar" pero ella solo se le quedo mirando, no sabia porque pero algo faltaba, algo no estaba funcionando bien aunque no podía caer en cuenta que era, así que sacudió la cabeza y empeso con un frasco de su izquierda el primero de unas 100 botellas por lo menos. Trabajaba en total silencio, Draco se encontraba aun mas metido en sus propias cavilaciones.

_La sangre es lo que nos diferencia del resto, y es esa sangre lo que nos hace superiores de ese resto, nunca lo olvides._

De rato en rato la miraba disimuladamente. Ella estaba ya fastidiada ya que algunos de los frascos realmente traía un olor espantoso, así que alejaba lo mas que podía su cara tapándose la nariz mientras agregaba las gotitas, sonrió al ver la cara de la chica "Quien diablos bebería algo que lleva como ingrediente estas cosas tan asquerosas".

_Los sangre sucia son la peor basura de este mundo, se mezclan entre nosotros como si fuéramos iguales, robando nuestros secretos, pero eso llegara a su fin cuando el señor oscuro se levante, y nosotros estaremos a su lado para verlo._

Un grito de la chica lo hizo volver en si, estaba tratando de quitarse de encima lo que parecían pequeños gusanos babosos de color amarillo, no tardo mucho en acudir a su ayuda y con sus propias manos empeso a ayudarla a quitarse de encima los bichos, y con la manga de su capa comenzó a limpiarle la cara.

_Y con la culminación de tus aspiraciones de convertirte en mortifago, vendrán las de dejar tu legado a la siguiente generación de Malfoys, eres mi único hijo, y nada puede hacerme feliz que ver que das un heredero a nuestro linaje…un hijo de sangre limpia._

Ahora si que esto estaba mal, que esta pasando, algo hizo clic en su cabeza, desde hace un rato que estaba con Malfoy, el no estaba insultándola, ni nada, que estaba pasando, y ahora el estaba manchando su túnica, limpiando su rostro, ahí tan cerca de ella, porque la miraba así, con una mirada de confusión y ¿miedo? "Ya…y…ya estoy bien, gracias" dejo de limpiarla pero no se separo de ella, mas por inercia levanto su mano hacia uno se sus bucles que caía en su rostro para colocarlo lejos de el. "_Necesito saber que puedo con esto… _" Tomo su rostro entre sus manos acercándola con cuidado a el, hasta simplemente rozar sus labios…

"Que creen que están haciendo, ustedes dos" una voz fría se dejo oír en el lugar, ambos muchachos dieron un salto, bastante nerviosos como si hubieran sido pillados en algo realmente malo, pero la castaña no fue capaz de articular palabra alguna sentía las manos y brazos helados como si no le pertenecieran a su cuerpo, mirando a Snape que los observaba con una seria curiosidad, desvió sus ojos a los restos de vidrios rotos y a los bichos tirados en el suelo "¿Que paso aquí?"

"Fue mi culpa, profesor, hice rodar un frasco y por accidente el contenido le cayo a Granger" ambos cambiaron una mirada, la de el seguía siendo de total confusión y ahora ella simplemente se sentía en un mundo alterno ¿Malfoy defendiéndola y ayudándola?, Snape se acerco al fin a ella, lanzándole una mirada escudriñadora y totalmente fría "Dejen esto tal como esta, señorita retirase seguirá mañana a la misma hora, y tu Draco quédate un momento" saco su varita y con una simple floritura desapareció los restos, mientras ella tomaban sus cosas, y salía de ahí.

Severus tomo asiento tras su escritorio y le hizo un ademán al rubio para que se sentara. Analizándolo.

Draco estaba más pálido de lo normal, no se sentía nada bien, y lo que menos quería era tener una charla con su profesor, de seguro querría saber de la escenita, había que estar ciego para no darse cuenta de que estuvo a punto de besar a Granger.

"Tienes algo que quieras decirme" eso sonaba tan paternal como siempre, y siempre que quisiera definitivamente podía contar con el. Pero no hoy. No en esto.

"No, nada…estoy bien" Severus no podía obligarlo a contarle nada, tampoco quería entrar en su mente, eso no estaría bien, era su alumno y quería que el supiera que nunca lo obligaría a nada, pero tampoco quería que se metiera en mas líos insulsos.

"No voy a insistir, solo te voy a dar un consejo, no hagas cosas que no vas a poder manejar después, que sabes que no van a tener buen final" le hizo una señal para que se retirara. "Por tu propio bien, aléjate de ella". Cerro la puerta tras de el. _Por tu propio bien._


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a todas por leer, disculpen por no poder contestar sus Reviews ahora, pero gracias de todas maneras.**

Draco entro en su sala común y se sentó en el sillón frente a la chimenea, miro alrededor, todo estaba en total calma, algunos alumnos terminaba sus deberes, pero no había nadie de su año, de seguro estarían en sus dormitorios, mejor así, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, busco en el bolsillo de su túnica y saco un rollito de pergamino, lo desdoblo y leyó las líneas escritas en el.

_Se lo difícil que es esto para ti, aun no se cuales son las intenciones del señor tenebroso para obligarme a pedirte esto, pero no podemos contradecirlo y lo sabes, has lo que tienes que hacer. Simplemente no te comprometas más de lo estrictamente necesario._

_Mas de lo necesario,_ mandó el papel al fuego con rabia¿que sabia su padre de el, para pedirle que no se involucrara mas de lo necesario¿Acaso sabía lo complicado que le resultaba acercarse a Hermione Granger?, no, no lo sabía. Tampoco podía decirle, de seguro el mismo lo encerraría en Azkaban y tiraría la llave al olvido.

Pero el si lo tenia claro, no lo podía negar, Granger le atraía, no sabía cuando ni como empeso, pero simplemente paso, en esas vacaciones en casa de Theodore Nott, se la pasaba maldiciendo a la sangre sucia, maldecía que fuera mejor que el, en todo, que lo dejara en ridículo siempre, desde segundo año, Theodore simplemente lo escuchaba, al principio participaba en sus opiniones contra ella, pero después paso simplemente a observarlo, hasta que su amigo llego a una simple conclusión.

"_Hablas tanto de ella, demuestras odio en tus palabras, pero el significado puede ser otro, quizás sea que ella te atrae"_

"_Estas loco, no vuelvas a decir semejante estupidez, si alguien te oye seria el hazme reír" _Theodore lanzo una risita burlona_. "Haber que dirías tu, si eso fuera posible"_

"_Particularmente yo no me metería con una sangre sucia, tengo otros planes para mi, pero tampoco esta en seguir a rajatabla las ideas de nuestros padres, creo que tenemos el suficiente raciocinio para decidir por nosotros mismo. Claro, que en nuestro caso las cosas se hacen un tanto particulares por el hecho de que nuestros padres son Mortifagos. En fin, creo que lo mejor es que te alejes de ella, ignórala, ya se te pasara, lo que sea que estés sintiendo"._

Si, esa era una verdad que no podía ocultar, ella le gustaba, pero había decidido seguir con su vida, total de amor nadie se muere, pero ahora esto, tenia la orden de su propio padre de acercarse a ella, prácticamente de enamorarla, ganarse su confianza, alejarla de los imbésiles de sus amigos. ¿Para que? eso lo sabría después.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Tuvo una pésima noche, pues se la paso toda, pensando en lo ocurrido con Draco, no era para menos, de todos los chicos que alguna vez se le acercaron, que no eran muchos, nunca estuvo en sus miras que hubiera un Slytherin, daba vueltas una y otra vez al asunto, olvidando completamente que se encontraba en clases de transformaciones, ya McGonagall la miraba con algo de disgusto por su aparente distracción, pero al menos paso con suerte las preguntas teóricas, pasada la ronda de los "¿Te encuentras bien Hermione?, o ¿Tienes algún problema?" se logro safar al fin de sus impertinentes amigos, además que querían que dijera, que anoche Draco casi la besa y que ella estaba pensando en el. Ni soñarlo de seguro eso no seria buena idea.

El día pasó, muy rápido para su malestar, tenia que volver a las mazmorras a cumplir su detención, terminó de cenar y salio rumbo al despacho de Snape.

Camino lo más rápido que pudo, no quería encontrarse con Malfoy, se sentía bastante vulnerable para enfrentarlo, además que no tenía ni idea que sería lo que pasaría, si lo veía.

Toco la puerta de madera, al momento, el mismo Severus le abrió, pudo notar un extraño olor en el ambiente como a canela.

"Buenas noches, profesor" sus ojos se posaron en un caldero, aparentemente estaba preparando una poción.

"Buenas noches, señorita Granger, pase, la estaba esperando" la imagen de ella y su alumno de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente, sacudió su cabeza para desechar sus pensamientos, se volvió a su estante y comenzó a buscar algo entre los muchos frascos que ahí había, ella simplemente se quedo mirándolo algo confundida, que se suponía que debía hacer, pero mejor ni preguntar.

"Dígame, usted no se topo ayer con un frasco cuya etiqueta dijera_ Verminous_" la miro fijamente.

"Yo…bueno, si" volteo a mirarla

"¿Y bien, donde esta?"

"Creo que lo tire, se torno verde, eso era indicativo que ya no servían ¿no?" Porque la miraba así, después de todo ella no tenia la culpa. Hizo una mueca de molestia, se acerco al caldero, por lo visto esa poción requería ese condenado ingrediente.

"En la enfermería necesitan esta poción lo mas pronto posible" lo dijo mas para el, "Bueno y usted que hace mirándome, siga con lo que estaba haciendo ayer"

Se dirigió a seguir con los frascos, ambos estaban en completo silencio, así continuaron por un rato, el metido en su poción, en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

"Adelante" tras la orden, un muchacho rubio entro, dirigiéndose a la mesa del profesor "Buenas noches, profesor"

"Draco, te esperaba mas temprano, espera un momento, ahora vuelvo" Snape se levanto, para dirigirse a su habitación no sin antes darles una ultima mirada a esos dos, pero Hermione seguía en lo suyo como si nadie mas existiera, pero Draco se quedo un momento mirándola pero luego lo miro a el y sonrió, con su inmutable frialdad desapareció tras la puerta.

Draco rodeo el escritorio del profesor cogió la pluma del tintero junto con un pedazo de pergamino y se puso a escribir "Granger, otra vez por aquí, creo que pasas mas tiempo en las mazmorras que en tu propia casa, deberías pedirle al viejo chiflado que te cambie de casa."

"Déjame en paz Malfoy" realmente estaba enojada, llevaba casi una media hora en eso y recién iba con 15 frascos, Draco se acerco a ella al verla tratar de colocar uno de los frascos en la parte mas alta del estante, "Relájate, solo estaba haciendo una observación" le quito el frasco y el mismo lo coloco donde quería, al mismo instante que en su otra mano colocaba un pequeño pedazo de papel, sonrió y se alejo de ahí, dejándola aturdida, Snape regreso y los encontró como los dejo momentos antes.

"Toma, espero que realmente te sirva" Le entrego un libro de tapa verde, algo viejo, el asintió "Gracias yo también lo espero, profesor" se despidió y salio finalmente, Severus se volvió hacia a la chica estaba algo colorada, leyendo el papel que Draco le entrego, algo que no paso desapercibido para el. "¿Que le pasa Granger, me parece o esta algo lenta hoy?, tengo que salir a buscar el ingrediente que me falta"

"Me puedo retirar, entonces" El corazón se le acelero ante la perspectiva.

"Yo que usted no me pondría tan feliz, usted vendrá conmigo"

"¡¡Que!!, pero no cree que es un poco tarde para ir hasta Hogsmeade, además no tengo autorización para salir del colegio, profesor"

"No será la primera vez que hace algo sin permiso, además no iremos a Hogsmeade, si no al bosque prohibido" El color se le esfumo, el bosque ya era un lugar desagradable de noche, seria peor en compañía de el. Pero no le dio tiempo a reponerse, el se puso su capa y abrió la puerta "Traiga dos frasco con usted, apúrese que no tengo toda la noche, no ponga esa cara que esta en detención y yo determino lo que tiene que hacer como castigo"

Salieron del castillo, realmente no tenia nada de ganas de meterse en ese lugar tan oscuro y hostil.

"¿Trae su varita con usted?" Snape le preguntó, mientras sacaba la suya.

"Sí. La tengo en mi bolsillo." "Bien. Sígame." realizaron una caminata por una área cerrada de árboles, caminaba con cuidado para no caer enredada entre la numerosas raíces de los árboles, fuera del temor que sentía, también estaba el hecho que hacía bastante frió a pesar de estar en octubre, y ella no tuvo la precaución de traer su capa. Después de casi 40 minutos de caminar, agacharse y empujar miles de telas de araña en el camino, llegaron hasta un pequeño claro del que al menos se podía ver las estrella del cielo nocturno. Snape la paro en seco cogiéndola del brazo.

"Quieta, y ahora escúcheme bien, no toque nada, absolutamente nada, lo único que tiene que hacer es sostener la varita para darme luz y uno de los frascos, yo colocare los hongos en ellos,"

"Pero…porque…"

"Limítese a obedecer, Granger" se arrodillo en lo que parecían unas extrañas "flores" al menos eso le pareció a simple vista, se veían diferentes ayer cuando las vio en el frasco estas tenían un vivo color amarillo, pero no eran las únicas casi todo el terreno estaba plagado con todo tipo de "flores" .

"A mi Granger, alúmbreme a mi" se topo con los ojos del profesor, tan serio como siempre y a la luz de la varita se le antojo que le imponía mas miedo. "Déme el otro frasco" se lo alcanzó y no tardo en llenarlo, se levantaron. "Esta bien, tranquila no hay ningún peligro, ningún animal se acercaría aquí, estos hongos son venenosos en muchos sentidos" le indico para retirarse, levanto su mano para retirarse el pelo de la cara, y sintió un dolor agudo en el dorso de su mano como si estuviera quemándose con ácido, no pudo evitar lanzar un grito.

"¿Que le pasa?," le miro la mano "¿Que le dije de no tocar nada?" la piel se veía bastante roja y le quemaba horrores sacándole unas lagrimas.

"No lo hice al propósito, solo choque con… ¿que es eso?" señalo unas especie de ramitas blancas que terminaban en unas bolitas rojas en la punta, sobresalían de un árbol como si fueran parásitos. El la miro a ella y a la planta alternadamente.

"Eso es… " Pero no lo pudo escuchar ya; simplemente se desmayo. "Granger" lo que le faltaba, se arrodillo para levantarla traía todos los cabellos alborotados a lo que el los hizo aun lado, pudo notar que eran bastantes suaves al tacto, curioso, siempre pensó que su cabeza era un nido de pájaros, retiro la varita de su mano, noto un papel arrugado que ella traía sujeto. Lo cogio, y guardo ambas cosas en su túnica y la levanto para salir de ahí.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicas, me encantaron su Review, me causaron mucha gracia, que quieran que esos dos se agarren del chongo, jajaja eso me hizo reír, no me imagino a Snape haciendo eso.

Realmente me pongo a divagar sobre quien ganaría. Pues ni yo lo se.

Una cosa, tengo un problema con lo de los Reviews anónimos, no es mi voluntad que la pagina haga eso, he intentado por todos los medios desactivarlo, pero aparentemente no lo he conseguido, si alguna de vosotras tiene alguna idea de cómo cambiar eso, porfis háganmelo saber. Y disculpen las molestias.

Por ultimo un saludo a todas.

Capitulo 3

No le llevo mucho tiempo estar de regreso en el castillo, ya se encontraba en los pasillos del colegio, ahora enfrentaba una disyuntiva, sobre que debía hacer con Granger, a la enfermería no podía llevarla, no le quedaba mas remedio que llevarla con el, a su despacho.

Tomo camino hacia las mazmorras, agradecido de no encontrarse con ningún profesor, ni alumno, ya estaba por llegar, pero unos pasos de alguien acercándose hacia el, lo hicieron pararse, no espero mucho para encontrarse con unos ojos grises.

"Draco, se puede saber que haces fuera de tu habitación, a estas horas de la noche" Snape lo taladro con la mirada, pero fue más bien Draco quien traía una cara de desconcierto a ver a su profesor con _su_ Hermione en brazos.

"Draco¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que te pregunte?"

"He…si, bueno estaba patrullando" seguía con la mirada fija en Hermione "¿Que le paso?"

"Nada que sea de su incumbencia, ahora márchese"

"¿No debería llevarla a la enfermería?" Por lo visto no iba ser tan fácil deshacerse de el. ¿Acaso era preocupación lo que veía en la cara de su alumno?

"No puedo llevarla ahí, ahora quítese y déjeme entrar en mi oficina" el rubio se hizo a un lado pero lo siguió, entrando tras el.

La recostó en el sillón, y sin percatarse en la presencia del rubio, busco algo para curarle la irritación de la mano, para luego hacerse de una botellita con cuyo líquido empapo un paño, para colocárselo en la frente, estuvo haciendo lo mismo por espacio de unos minutos hasta que levanto la vista, para toparse con Draco.

"¿Todavía esta aquí?"

"¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?"

Hubiera querido decir que no, pero realmente tenia que terminar de hacer la poción que tenia pendiente, para un brote de viruela que ataco a algunos alumnos de Ravenclaw, esa era la razón por la que no la llevo a la enfermería, además a Madame Pomfrey no le hubiera echo mucha gracia saber que el, era responsable del incidente.

"¿Es tan grande su interés?"

-

"Muy bien, ella estuvo expuesta a una planta un tanto toxica, ahora tiene fiebre, repito no es grave, lo único que tiene que hacer es pasar este paño humedecido con esta poción por su frente, eso es todo"

No se lo tuvo que repetir, de un salto estuvo a su lado, levanto su cabeza para sentarse y recostarla delicadamente en sus piernas y hacer lo que Severus le indico.

Todos y cada uno de sus gestos fueron asimilados por el¿realmente no le importaba exponer sus sentimientos delante de el?

Reacciono un instante después, y regreso a sus actividades pendientes, tenía una poción que terminar. Pero por primera vez en su vida, su concentración en el caldero estuvo compartida con sus dos estudiantes, a los que no podía dejar de mirar, bueno, en realidad era la actitud de Draco lo que lo tenía desconcertado.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que viviría para ver esto, seguramente ni la loca cabeza soñadora de Dumbledore se imagino algo semejante, el con sus ideas de que las casas se llevaran bien; aunque era bien sabido que también perdió mucha de su fe con los miembros de la suya.

Esto era realmente cómico, para cualquiera que viera esa escena, Draco en verdad estaba siendo bastante cuidadoso con ella, tenía una de sus manos entre las suyas, mientras que con la otra sostenía delicadamente la compresa en su frente, de rato en rato deslizaba sus manos por sus cabellos, no tenia ninguna duda, a Draco Malfoy le gustaba la sabelotodo de Griffindor, seguramente Dumbledore aplaudiría esto, o tal vez no.

Sonrió con ironía al imaginarse la cara de Lucius, Lucius, su rostro volvió a ensombrecerse, eso no era para reírse, estaba conciente, que si el percibía el mas mínimo interés real de su hijo, por cualquier sangre sucia, este sin miramientos la mataría, así de simple.

Agrego los hongos al caldero y aumento el fuego, Draco le estaba murmurando algo en el oído a la chica.

¿Ella, acaso le correspondía?, los rumores que escucho alguna vez por casualidad, eran, que fue novia de Krum, lo cual lo divirtió en su momento, a costillas de Karkarov, y los más recientes eran de su cercanía con el mequetrefe de Weasley. Se le antojaba que eran tal para cual.

Revolvió por última vez la poción. La coloco en una botella. Y se encamino a la puerta.

"Debo llevar esto a la enfermería, vuelvo en un momento" el chico asintió pero ni siquiera lo miro.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Ella soltó un gemido casi inaudible, Draco le levanto la cabeza.

"¿Granger, puedes escucharme?" pero no obtuvo respuesta, estaría funcionando la compresa, Snape todavía no regresaba.

No sentía sus piernas, así que la deslizo en el sillón para poder levantarse, le acomodo la cabeza sobre un cogín; desde su perspectiva se veía linda, aun así toda despeinada y agitada por la fiebre. Se arrodillo a su lado después de todo, ella no podía saber que el estaba ahí.

"Disculpa todas las veces que te llame sangre sucia," rió ante sus propias palabras

"Realmente no se que estoy diciendo Granger, sigo pensando exactamente lo mismo, concuerdo con las ideas de los seguidores de…, diablos, lo único malo en mi planes, es que tu me gustas"

Paso su mano por su frente y luego por sus cabellos.

Aparentemente la fiebre ya estaba bajando, se quito la capa y se la coloco encima, la levanto un poco para acomodarle el cogín que traía por almohada, le pareció injusto que Snape la tuviera en esas condiciones.

Nunca la había visto tan desvalida, tan necesitada de cuidado, de protección. Levanto su cabeza y la acerco hacia el, y la beso

El tiempo para el se detuvo, ni siquiera fue capaz de escuchar el chirrido de la puerta al ser abierta.

Muy bien, si a el le quedaba alguna duda, en este momento todas estaban mas que claras. Cerro de la puerta de un golpe.

El fuerte ruido hizo que la soltara al fin.

"Profesor…yo…puedo explicarlo"

"No tienes nada que explicarme, después de todo, yo no soy tu padre, tu sabrás lo que haces"

El quiso hablar, decirle cualquier cosa, pero Snape no se lo permitió, se acerco a Granger, coloco sus largos dedos en su frente.

"Ella ya esta mejor, será mejor que te vayas a dormir," volvió a abrir la puerta "Sal Draco" por la cara que traía Snape, era mejor no discutir así que salio sin chistar, sin darle tiempo a despedirse.

_Muchacho tonto, espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo._

----------------

Ahora le tocaba el turno de cuidarla, bufo, tuvo fuertes deseos de llamar a McGonagall, pero seria peor, de seguro no le alcanzaría el resto de la noche para decirle, lo irresponsable que fue al sacar a su alumna fuera del castillo. Mejor no.

Toco su frente, la fiebre había cedido, ahora simplemente dormiría, pero le pareció algo incorrecto como profesor dejarla ahí sola, mientras el se encerraba en su dormitorio, definitivamente tendría que pasar la noche a su lado.

Invoco un sillón y lo coloco frente a ella, avivo el fuego de la chimenea, tomo un vaso de wisky y por fin se sentó.

Estaba cansado, pero implemente no podía dormir, por alguna razón no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, curioso, jamás reparo en ella mas de unos cuantos segundos, los suficientes para mandarla a callar, o decirle alguna palabra con el fin de ridiculizarla, siempre le desagrado su impertinencia, sus constantes desafíos, la detestaba a ella y a sus amiguitos por siempre salirse con la suya.

Pero si tenía que ser sincero, la chica era lo más rescatable de la casa de Minerva, y no era cierto que creyera que ella y Weasley fueran el uno para el otro, ese chico era un retraso académico para cualquiera, y ella podía llegar muy lejos si se colocaba en el lugar correcto y con las personas correctas, pero ¿Draco, podría ser la persona correcta para ella?

Y que era lo que el veía en ella, eran tan diferentes en su opinión, en carácter, gustos, y principalmente en ideas. Conocía los gustos del muchacho y siempre fue bastante superficial, rodeado de chicas de las cuales el estaba seguro, no era precisamente su intelecto lo que le atraía, ella era totalmente diferente a esas chicas.

Particularmente nunca le pareció agraciada, siendo conciente ninguna alumna le parecía bonita, de haber pensado algo así por alguna de esas mocosuelas, el mismo hubiera prestado su renuncia irrevocable.

Así que a el no le tocaba dictar, si ella era, o no bonita.

Tomo el ultimo sorbo de Wisky, para quitar de su mente la imagen de estos dos besándose, bueno, en realidad era Draco el que la estaba besando, simplemente se estaba aprovechando de su estado inconsciente, ella no tubo oportunidad de rechazarlo, si hubiera querido

Ella se movió, haciendo resbalar la capa, se agacho para volver a cubrirla, tomo su mano para acomodarla sobre su pecho, ella apretó sus dedos con los suyos.

"…Draco…"

Su última duda fue contestada.

Ella le correspondía.

---------------------------------------------

Hola espero, no estarlas aburriendo, bien a estas alturas de la historia, a Severus Snape, ya no le queda mas dudas de que a Draco le gusta Hermione, y aparentemente piensa que ella también siente lo mismo.

Prometo no demorar mucho en publicar.

Nos vemos y disfruten el verano.


End file.
